


Age Gap (Day 8)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Babysitter Peter Parker, Blind Date, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020, age gap, single dad bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Bucky is running late on his way to his blind date and it's all Peter's fault. Well, kinda.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Age Gap (Day 8)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 8 Prompt: ~~Bruises~~ | **Age Gap** | ~~I just died and you are Charon, guarding the river Styx~~ | ~~You say that you're lost and need to find yourself. Can't do that with me but with somebody else~~

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Late, late, late, late, late,” Bucky muttered under his breath as he followed the hostess winding her way between tables and leading him to the private room at the back of the restaurant.

He’d had so much trouble coming up with an alternative sitter for his seven-year-old daughter Madalyn after his usual sitter, Peter, a college student, proved unavailable. His parents and siblings were all out of town for the weekend, his best friend, Steve, was on a mission somewhere in Europe, his other best friend, Sam, was currently laid up with a broken leg, and his neighbour, Nat, was busy with a date of her own.

In the end, he’d called Steve’s ex-girlfriend Sharon and explained his predicament to her. She was amused and sympathetic and agreed to look after Maddy until the next afternoon. But she was temporarily without transportation and Bucky had had to drop Maddy off at Sharon’s house, which had taken him 20 minutes out of his way and left him with zero per cent of the time buffer he’d built into his evening.

He really didn’t want to be late. He really wanted this to work out. He’d been looking for a younger man for approx. 6 months now and while he’d met some hot young guys, and even fucked a couple of them, there were none that were just…right. Certainly, none that he felt he could introduce into Maddy’s life. And none who were a good enough substitute for, well, the person who was the whole reason he was here tonight.

He’d become the ultimate cliché and had fallen for the babysitter. And none of the guys he’d met could hold a candle to the one person he could never have.

So, when a new profile had caught his eye on the app he used for dating, he’d moved heaven and earth to try to set up a date with this guy. Because he seemed to be everything Bucky was looking for. His profile pics showed a smoking hot body (sans head, of course), he seemed witty, respectful, the right age range, similar senses of humour. They even had a lot of the same interests. And the guy in the new profile had seemed to indicate that Bucky ticked all the boxes that he himself had in what he was looking for in a guy.

And then Peter hadn’t been available, and Bucky had almost despaired. How could he get Peter out of his head with somebody else if he couldn’t get Peter to sit for him so he could even meet this other person?

He took a deep breath as the hostess opened the sliding door to the private room. His date was already waiting, studying the menu laid out on the table in front of him, and Bucky got a glimpse of glossy chestnut brown curls before the person raised their head at the sound of the door opening.

“Bucky?”

“Peter?”


End file.
